Snow Elves
Sigen’Tel’Quessir Creation Myth None History Long ago, in the year –33,000, the Northern Crater was formed when a massive entity from space smashed into the planet, like a massive meteor. The creature would burrow into the center of the planet, and would not emerge for almost another twenty thousand years. In –8,100, The Ravager finally emerged and began a southern migration, destroying everything and everything in its path. The independent Elven settlement of Myth Ruar stood on the Northern Continent, and was the first settlement to organize a defense against this mighty creature. The Elves from Myth Ruar who attempted to destroy the creature were unable to do so when they challenged it, and were annihilated. For whatever reason, The Ravager passed the city, and continued south, to the Central Continent, where it was eventually destroyed. In the wake of the destruction of The Ravager, in what is considered the ‘Second Age of Elves’, Myth Quessir, the heir of Arorarûn, one of the two major Elven empires on the continent, Myth Ruar, and assorted minor Elven settlements convened in what is known today as ‘The Elvenmoot’. It was there that, it is said, the Seldarine appeared to advise and guide their people. Corellon Larethian, the Coronal of the Seldarine, charged the Elves of Myth Ruar with a special task- they were to be the advanced vanguard to protect against a world-wide catastrophe like The Ravager from ever being unleashed in the Northern Continent once more. To aid them in their duty, the daughter of Sehanine Moonbow, Kythaela Sigess gave them a special blessing- she transformed the residents of the city, who were primarily Faerie Elves, into Snow Elves. Since the Elfmoot, the Snow Elves of Myth Ruar have kept an active vigil in protecting the Northern Continent, and by proxy, all of Okarth. They prevent others from accessing the Northern Crater, and have developed a great deal of knowledge regarding astrology and astronomy, to study the skies to be aware of happenings in space- where The Ravager first came from to begin with. The Snow Elves have kept a very low key on both the continent, and in world politics, since being appointed the guardians of the north. They watched from afar how Human contact with the Elven nations of the Central Continent unfolded, and as such, do their best to keep their affairs secret from those of the burgeoning Human settlements on the Northern Continent. Outlook For the most part, Snow Elves believe in the ‘lone wolf’ mentality- that is, they have no qualms with other individuals, but prefer to do things alone. This goes for other races, and even other Elves. Most Snow Elves who patrol the tundra of the Northern Continent do so alone, or in small groups. They are firm believers in the concept of the past influencing the present and future, and ensure that all Snow Elves are made away of the past, and their duty to protect not only the Northern Continent, but the entire world. This hasn’t made Snow Elves dour and grim, but on matters pertaining to such duties, they are very serious and adamant. On other matters, Snow Elves can be as cordial, loose, and outgoing as other Elves. Description Snow Elves are sometimes mistaken for Faerie Elves, because they both share a very pale skin color. Skin tones vary from white to light blue, with some individuals having skin that almost seems translucent. Hair color is almost universally stark white or light blonde, though individuals with light blue or light red hair exist. Eye colors vary from yellow to green to blue, all in very light hues. Snow Elves are slightly taller than most other Elves, with males averaging five and a half feet, while females average a few inches over five feet exactly. Though they are taller, their frames are still quite lithe and slender. Because of their natural resistances against the harsh weather they live in, clothing is more about preserving modesty, or hinting at preserving modesty. Clothing is generally light and loose, with very little flashy adornment. Snow Elf Characters Snow Elves place more of an emphasis on non-magical paths, even though there is a healthy number of magicians among them, and their society places a great respect on magic. Barbarians, Fighters, and Rangers make up the bulk of the common populace. Bards, Clerics, Druids, Sorcerers and Magicians all exist, but are not as common- and are no less respected. Favored Class: Snow Elf society and culture evolved from the harsh and demanding climate that they live in, as well as the unique status and duty they have in Elven culture. As a result, most Snow Elves become Rangers at some point in their career. Prestige Classes: Like other Elves, Snow Elves commonly choose prestige classes that allow them to follow their specialized studies, such as Archmagi, Bladesigners, Champions of Corellon Larethian, and Hierophants. Many turn to prestige classes that somehow involve the cold and ice of their environment. Snow Elf Society Snow Elven society is often seen as somewhat insular, with Snow Elves preferring solitude and self-sufficiently from non-Snow Elves. Amongst themselves, however, they rely heavily on contributions from all to ensure a harmonious existence. Generally speaking, it stresses the importance of the individual, and his/her duty towards the general collective. Every individual has his/her duty, and only if everyone does their duty properly can society work, as a whole. The Snow Elves see themselves as the appointed guardians of the continent, and see fit to meddle in the affairs of others when they believe the greater good of the continent is being threatened. They do not take kindly to others meddling in their affairs- even other Elves, from the Central Continent- because others do not understand, and cannot grasp the enormity of the task the Snow Elves perceive to have before them. Because of this, Snow Elven society sometimes seems somewhat standoffish against other cultures, including the Elves of the Central Continent. Snow Elves, like Faerie Elves, are deliberate and patient, and try to do the best that they can in any situation. In the sciences, Snow Elves are very advanced, perhaps more so than other Elven races. They have a heavy interest in astronomy and astrology, and the planetarium and telescope in Myth Ruar is unique among the entire planet. Language and Literacy Snow Elves speak their own dialect of Elven that is similar enough to the mainstream language for others to understand it without missing a beat. Most Snow Elves also learn the different tongues of the Northern Lands, because they do encounter Humans from time to time, lost or wandering in the northern reaches of the land, and Frost Giants marauding across the continent. Snow Elf Magic and Lore Magic is just as important to Snow Elves as it is to most other Elven subraces. Like Faerie Elves, Snow Elves enjoy the endless hours experimenting with different magics and enjoy the subtleties and intricacies of magic. They respect magic, and see it as a boon granted to them by the deities, and as such, do not abuse its power. Spells and Spellcasting Snow Elf wizards are fairly common, but Snow Elf High Magi are few in-between. Very few Snow Elven High Magi exist, but at least five are believed to live in Myth Ruar, maintaining the mythal that surrounds the city. For obvious reasons, spells that employ cold and/or water are very common among Snow Elves, and they have a special affinity for such magics. Magicians thinking outside the box often employ and utilize spells dealing with heat and/or fire, to counter the resistance that many creatures living on the Northern Continent have. Magic Items Like Faerie Elves, Snow Elves have a great deal of pride in the items they craft. Because Snow Elves are perhaps the most advanced smiths on the continent, their items are seen as the high standard on the Northern Continent, and as such, Snow Elven crafted items are prized. The Snow Elves seem to have struck a careful balance between functionality and aesthetic beauty. Frost and/or snow motifs and decorations are among the most common embellishments added to crafts. Snow Elf Deities & Religion The Snow Elves worship the Seldarine, but have a special affinity to Kythaela Sigess. Kythaela is the patron and creator of Snow Elves, so it is not surprising that most extol her above any other member of the Seldarine. The King and Queen of the Seldarine are given lip-service as well, though priests or priestesses, as well as temples dedicated to either are far and few in-between. Most Snow Elves find religion a very private matter. As a result, very few churches dedicated to their patrons actually exist. Individuals and families, more commonly, set up shrines where individuals can offer their alms and prayers in a more private setting. Because of this, shrines dedicated to Kythaela Sigess, Corellon Larethian and Sehanine Moonbow can be found scattered all across the tundra. Relations with Other Races Generally speaking, Snow Elves appreciate solitude and self-sufficiency, and prefer it to broad interaction with others. They accept the concept that the world is wholly interconnected, and that all races have a responsibility to the world, but they prefer watching over things from afar, and acting on their own, rather than caucusing with other groups to solve problems. Most races are not aware that Snow Elves inhabit the northern most reaches of the Northern Lands. The Elves of the Elven Enclave are aware, and periodically communicate with the Snow Elves of Myth Ruar, but very few- even Elves from other settlements- know of their existence. They are often mistakenly confused as Faerie Elves. They do not find such comparisons slights, however, as the Snow Elves generally believe in the relative equality of the entire Elven race, Drow not withstanding. The Arctic Dwarves of the Northern Lands come into contact with the Snow Elves with some frequency. Snow Elves and Arctic Dwarves commonly trade with each other. The Dwarves regularly trade different metals and gems for magics of different kinds produced by the Elves. Snow Elf Equipment Arms and Armor Weapons and armor are rarely less than masterwork quality, because of the amount of time and effort that craftsmen put into creating them. Weight is an issue, out in the open tundra, so heavier weapons and armors are nearly nonexistent in Snow Elf society. Because of the lack of available wood, bows and arrows are noticeably lacking from Snow Elven society. Crossbows that fire bolts made of metal, resembling darts, have replaced them. These crossbows are similar to light crossbows in every other way, save the ammunition they fire. Animals and Pets Snow Elves keep very few actual pets, seeing such practices as slavery, or near slavery. They regularly train and interact with animals native to the Northern Lands, but do not go so far as to turn them into property that can be owned. Rather, the Snow Elves treat and train animals in such a way that they desire to live amongst and with the Elves, or aid them in various ways. Marine animals, such as seals and walruses are prized for their ability to bring news from the sea. Wolves are often trained to protect certain places. Owls, and other arctic fowl are prized for their ability to survey large swaths of land. Abilities and Racial Features -2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution +2 Intelligence. Snow Elves are even frailer than their kin, but their thoughts and their bodies are as graceful and elegant as a gentle snowfall Medium: As Medium creatures, elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size Elf base land speed is 30 feet Immunity to magic sleep effects and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects Icewalk (Ex): Snow Elves have no difficulty walking on ice and snow- their movement is not hindered on snow or ice. Cold Resistance 5 Keen Sight (Ex): Snow Elves gain a +4 racial bonus on all Spot checks +2 racial bonus on Listen and Survival checks Automatic Languages: Elven Bonus Languages: Auran, Common, Dwarven, Sylvan Favored Class: Ranger. A multiclass Snow Elf ’s Ranger class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Level Adjustment: +2